


Just Say The Name Already!!!

by Saiwa



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: After Apocalypse, Erik is back, M/M, Say the name, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiwa/pseuds/Saiwa
Summary: A little sweet moment between Erik and Charles after Apocalypse.





	Just Say The Name Already!!!

It has been a while since Erik leave Charles after the incident of Apocalypse. 

_(What if I just said the word to ask Erik to stay at that time.)_

That’s what Charles has been thinking day and night since then. The school is peaceful, he has Raven by his side now, together with the other students and friends. No, they are not Charles’ friends, they are his family. To be precise, his brothers and sisters.

_(That’s something Erik would say, certainly.)_

 

“Brothers and sisters,” said Charles. He smiled.

Sometimes he just hates to be always picking up Erik’s wordings and phrases. But this is the only thing that he can do now, without Erik by his side.

 

Something is missing with Charles. He’s got the school, his “brothers and sisters”, the world is not at war, mutants and humans are starting to get along with each other. However, he just doesn’t feel right. Something is missing and he just cannot figure it out what that is. Well, actually, deep down, he knows. 

_“Good luck, professor.”_

The last words Erik said to Charles came up in Charles’ mind. 

_Do you know how much I hate you calling me “professor”? I hated it. I hated that you couldn’t just stay and be with me, I hated that you just can’t seem to understand how much you mean to me, I hated that I thought I could get over you, I hate that I miss you so damn much._

“Did you miss me, old friend?”

_(Oh god, this isn’t happening.)_

Charles looked back. He did not have the time and instinct to move his wheelchair, he was so shocked. The voice, **that** voice. A voice that he could never forget, a voice that he couldn't even make it stop popping up in his head. A voice that called him “professor”. 

_It’s you._

_Yeah, Charles, it’s me._

_It’s been a while…… Old friend._

_(Fuck! Why would I say “old friend”! Just say his name already!)_

_As much as I **love** to see you, it would be nice if we just switch our conversation into a verbal one. _

“I’m sorry man. I couldn’t stop my mind when I was being startled.” said Charles.

“Well, old friend. Why would you be **startled** when I just asked whether you missed me?”

_(He’s doing that thing again. He is saying stuff like these with his warm and attractive voice and his evil-like smile.)_

Erik is walking towards Charles while he was talking. 

_(Oh man don’t come any closer, please stay where you are.)_

Charles’ heart beats faster and faster every time Erik is close to him. Sometimes, Charles even blushes. But somehow, he thinks Erik kind of enjoys it. 

“Well then, my old friend. You still haven’t answered my question.” Erik leant down to Charles.

Charles could feel the warmth coming from Erik’s body, he could smell him, the gorgeous eyes, that hair……

“Have you?” said Charles.

“Why else would you think I am here?” 

“Then you shouldn’t have left, Erik.”

_(I said it. I said his name. )_

“You know what? I just can’t stand it every time you say my name.”

Charles found his lips were placed on Erik’s. It’s soft, it’s hot, it’s sweet. 

_God I miss you so much. You know I just can’t do this without you._

_I know._

_(Fuck! I said it out loud!)_

_That… that’s not what I meant… exactly._

_Well, that’s what I meant, exactly._

BTW, the two of them are still kissing.

_I’m sorry that I left you._

 

Charles looked right into Erik’s eyes.

“Just don’t do it again.”


End file.
